To recruit 150 sibling pairs of hispanic adults with extreme HDL plasma levels. To use RFLPs (or SSCPs if needed) to identify potentially informative polymorphisms at the loci of candidate genes for CETP, LPL, PLTP, etc. To test hypotheses of linkage between HDL and the above genes.